


Give Me Your

by 7eeknow



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I know nothing about idol life so I'm just guessing, Pining, they're idols, this is my first fic sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7eeknow/pseuds/7eeknow
Summary: Soyeon and Yuqi have known each other for what seems like forever now, from when they'd met when they were trainees to now, both members of the popular and internationally known (G)I-DLE. They've grown to be exceptionally close, even within their tightly knit friend group. Perhaps, too close.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 110





	1. Realizations

It had been a boring day for the girls of idle today. A day that comes so rare, that none of the girls seem to know what to do with themselves. They had a whole weekend off, actually. No promotions, no dance practice, nothing. 

But of course, we all know Jeon Soyeon doesn't take days off. On any given day, you could probably find the woman confined to her office space cube has graciously given her, spending her time putting words on paper, expressing her thoughts in ways that no one can really understand except her. For a multitude of reasons. 

After their debut era began to come to an end, Soyeon knew she was gonna need to put something new on the table soon, as the groups expectations were set high after "Latata" did so well. The newly raven haired woman couldn't focus on her writing, and the stress was beginning to set in. 

What if this song is disappointing to those who have put so much into her?

What if the song does poorly, and cube no longer trusts her to write their music? 

Thoughts and doubts float among her and she decides that she can't but pen to paper today. She wants to write a song about love, but what does she know about it? She had her first kiss god knows how long before she even became a trainee. And the worst part is that Soyeon didn't feel... anything with the boy she had a fling with in her second year of high school. 

Everything had been right; she had met him in her Korean class and they became friends after several weeks. He was attractive, just her type, or so Soyeon thought. But on an unforgettable night (for all the wrong reasons), the boy kissed her while they were hanging out at his place. Soyeon will admit, it was a decent kiss. But something just felt.. off. It didn't feel right to her. She felt like there were supposed to be fireworks and all new sensations and things she'd never felt before, but there wasn't anything but the feel of lips against lips.

Soyeon told herself that he just wasn't the one. That's why she didn't feel anything. What other explanation could there be?

She never said a word to that boy again.

Today, Soyeon has to write a song about the struggles of being in love, and, feeling quite overwhelmed by the task at hand, she leaves her small office, grabs her keys and gets in her car. She peers down at her phone illuminating the darkness. 1:36AM. She sighs, as none of the girls would be up for her to vent to when she got home. Soyeon didn't mean to stay out this late, but when she struggles with her writing, she tends to overwork herself to the breaking point. 

Fortunately, one of the girls knows her all too well.

***

Soyeon arrives back at the dorm at approximately 1:58AM, walking up to the doorstep and fiddling with her keys, she noticed the lights in the living room were still on. Could the girls still be awake? What would they be up doing this late? 

She pulled on the handle to an unlocked door, and pushed it open. She set her keys down and peered into the living room to see Yuqi, sitting up half asleep on the couch, head tilted back, wearing a baggy white T-shirt and pink shorts. She must've been waiting for me to get home, Soyeon thinks, and hopes, she'll admit. 

The older woman felt a warm sensation run through her whilst she looked at Yuqi, she was so beautiful, even when sleeping. 

Yuqi always had had this sort of effect on Soyeon, and the older brunette could never seem to figure out why, but she knew that anyone could tell you that Yuqi is as ethereal as they come, even bare face and baggy clothes like she is now. 

Soyeon walks slowly to Yuqi, in attempts to not awaken her from her sleepy state. Unfortunately, she fails miserably. Yuqi awakens with a jump, which, of course, startles Soyeon as well. They both exchange glances before giggling to themselves about what just occurred. The younger brunette's husky laugh sends another pang of warmth through the older's veins, as they both glance at one another for a moment.

Soyeon sits next to her on the couch with a sigh, laying her head on Yuqi's shoulder. 

"Long day?" Yuqi says, running her fingertips over Soyeon's forearm.

The older woman yawns, "Yeah, I'm just really struggling with this song I'm writing, and the deadline is so soon I just..." She places her middle finger and thumb over her temples, "I just feel like this song should be about love and heartbreak, but I don't know anything about it." 

Yuqi seems to be a little startled by this topic. She always knows how to give advice, but here, she knows she can't. 

There is a moment of silence between the two. The older brunette's head still rests on her shoulder. 

Breaking the silence, Soyeon questions, "What are you doing up this late anyways? Is everyone else asleep?"

Yuqi sighs, "I know you too well, Jelly." She teases. "When you're not back by at least 11PM I know you've had a stressful day. I decided I should wait for you to come home, in case you wanted someone to talk to.. I don't know." 

Soyeon lifts her head up and softly, with a closed mouth, smiles at her. 

She throws her arm around the other's neck, letting her hand hang off her shoulder, sitting thigh to thigh close to Yuqi, "...and the rest of them left you all alone in here?" 

They laugh together a bit, before Yuqi replies, "No, actually, they offered to stay up with me, but I told them to sleep. Sometimes having everyone around can be.. overwhelming, and I knew you probably weren't gonna be in the best mood coming home." She says, making eye contact with her. "Plus I know I'm your favorite anyways. Of course you'd want me over everyone else." 

"Shut up." Soyeon says, tilting her head back on the couch, both of them laughing softly. 

Yuqi and Soyeon have always felt the most comfortable around each other, they bond in ways that each of them haven't with anyone else, and they both are aware of it, but they don't talk about it. 

They have a comfortable silence for a moment, before Soyeon sits up, breaking their almost suffocating closeness, "Yuqi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever really loved anyone? You know, like.. been in love?"

The older watches Yuqi's face go cold at the sudden change in topic, her cheeks reddening.

"Umm" she hums, letting her mouth fall open. "I- I don't think so?" 

"You don't think so?"

The younger shifts in her seat, feeling the need to explain herself further, but she can't. She just can't. 

"I don't think I've ever really felt strongly toward anyone, maybe besides platonic love." She blurts out, not knowing what to say.

Soyeon takes her eyes off of her for a moment, and looks down to her feet. "Me either." She returns her gaze to Yuqi, scanning over her face. 

She pauses, pondering how anyone could resist her. 

"How have you not? You're too cute to have never had a boyfriend."

Yuqi laughs nervously, avoiding eye contact with Soyeon. "It's not that I've never had a boyfriend. I just.." She decides to look up at Soyeon, who is intently staring at her, very interested in what she has to say.

She pauses for a second, building up the courage to say what she really wants to say.

"Can I tell you something? Like, something you won't tell anyone. Like, no one. Not even the girls. Just between you and me." The younger says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Soyeon wrinkles her eyebrows, confused and concerned about her Yuqi. 

What was she about to tell her? Soyeon thought she knew everything about this girl. 

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything." She says, placing her hand right above Yuqi's knee, shifting her body to face her.

Yuqi pauses, not able to form a coherent sentence.  
"I don't.." she can't seem to look her older friend in the eye. 

There's a long silence, as she tries to formulate her words in the most vague, yet most understandable way possible. 

Yuqi knows the effect these words will have on Soyeon, but she just doesn't know how she'll respond. She had never told this to anyone, for fear of someone finding out. But she trusts Soyeon more than she trusts herself. So telling her is seemingly an easy decision. 

Impulsively, she decides to go for it.

"I don't think I'm into guys." She finally says, her hands beginning to shake with anxiety.

For a moment, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Yuqi's head is spinning with sudden regret.

Soyeon unintentionally lets her jaw drop. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Song Yuqi's mouth. Soyeon has always been accepting of others no matter what, and Yuqi would absolutely be no exception. 

But something's finally making sense to Soyeon. 

Her and Yuqi's stories are awfully similar, and it had never occurred to the older woman that, maybe there's a reason she never really felt anything towards a man in her life. Maybe she never really wanted anything physical with a man, she just felt the pressure to because of the standards she was and has always been held to living in Korea. Maybe she had never pondered the thought of liking girls because she subconsciously knows the consequences of it.

"Soyeon?" Yuqi says, anxiously awaiting her response.

Soyeon's face turns to a pale white, coming to the realization of too many things at once. 

"I-" The rap monster attempts to get something out, suddenly unable to form the words, "I- I just don't know what to say?"

Another pause, Soyeon sees the disappointment in Yuqi's eyes, which are usually so bright and full of energy, become dim and lifeless. 

"I'm.. I- I shouldn't have said anything" Yuqi mumbles, frantically getting up, her hand over her forehead.

"No no no.." The older woman reassures, standing up and holding her arms out. "Come here." 

Yuqi welcomes herself into Soyeon's embrace, bodies tight against one another. 

The way Soyeon is holding on to her says a lot about their relationship, Yuqi thinks, even though the conversation they just had was all over the place, this feels like a conversation in it's own. 

Yuqi has always loved to hug Soyeon, to be close to her, to be in her presence. But right now, it feels different. She feels like her breath has been taken away, like this feeling is something she's been yearning for a while.

It feels like thousands of words are being said, hours long worth of conversation being had in a single hug. 

Yuqi slowly pulls away from her, arms still on Soyeon's waist. She runs her fingers through the older's raven black hair, sending shivers up Soyeon's spine.

Without thinking, Yuqi can't help but say, "I love you."

Soyeon knows they say this to each other all the time. All the girls do. But somehow, it feels heavier now. It felt deeper than any I love you she's heard before.

The older woman realizes something.

This is the feeling she thinks she was supposed to feel with her first kiss, all the fireworks, the new sensations, the passion.

Except, they weren't even kissing. 

She looks back at Yuqi, trying to push her thoughts away. She doesn't know what this means for them, but she says the words anyways.  
"I love you." 

The silence in the room becomes deafening as the two women, still holding each other, can't help but let their eyes rest on one another. 

The air hangs heavy on both of them, and Soyeon can see Yuqi's eyes drop to the older's lips, which are slightly parted.

It suddenly becomes blatantly obvious what they both want.

And everything else becomes irrelevant, the whole world is theirs for just a few seconds as Yuqi leans in to Soyeon's embrace, both of their hearts pounding at the speed of light. 

Soyeon feels as if she's been taken to an alternate universe, one where happily ever afters exist and she can relive this moment for the rest of her life. The adrenaline, the nervousness, even the awkward bits, she loves it all. 

As for Yuqi, she'd never felt like this before, feeling heavy with want and desire and love, and actually having those feelings reciprocated. 

How was this even real? 

Lips centimeters away from each other, it's almost as if nothing could compare to this moment, nothing else matters. To both of them, everything outside of their bodies coming together was a blur.

Except for the sound of footsteps and slurred complaints that could be heard from down the hallway.

Before anything can really happen, the two women, startled, let go of each other immediately, and Yuqi shuffles to the couch, taking on the most casual pose possible. Soyeon can't help but scoff at the younger's antics.

Minnie and Miyeon can be seen walking into the living room, yawning, and looking pissed as hell.

They all just look at each other for a moment. 

Soyeon and Yuqi eye each other and smirk, they knew the shit storm they were about to receive.

Breaking the silence, Minnie irritatedly says, "What are you all still doing awake? It's almost three in the morning!" She crosses her arms, and miyeon adds, "You all know how I am when I don't get sleep." Miyeon eyes Yuqi, who has a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"We were just about to go to sleep." Soyeon says, stretching her arms out, pretending to be tired. In reality, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"You all better not pull this shit again tomorrow." Minnie snaps, and walks back to her shared room with Yuqi. 

"You better hope you didn't wake Soojin" Minnie whisper shouts as she walks down the hallway.

Minnie and Soojin were the only girls of the group that the other members were genuinely afraid of when they get angry, with the exception of tonight, of course. Yuqi and Soyeon are too high on one another to care about the minor details.

Miyeon remained where she was standing, eyes shooting bullets at Soyeon. Soyeon couldn't help but laugh, Miyeon always failed at the intimidation tactic. 

"C'mon. You need to get some sleep." Miyeon demands, pointing her index finger at Soyeon. 

"Oh, so you're my mom now?" The brunette questions, teasingly. 

Miyeon had had enough, grabbing Soyeon by the wrist and hauling her off to their shared room, Soyeon looking over her shoulder at Yuqi, who couldn't stop smiling. 

The two girls would lie awake in their beds that night, unable to stop thinking about their encounter, and what this means for them. 

Both of them were absolutely filled with happiness, but there's one thing neither of them could help but think about.

They were K-Pop idols. They both knew that wouldn't fly with Cube. It probably wouldn't fly with most of Korea.

How could they ever make it work?


	2. The Morning After

Pushing Yuqi up against the wall of their living room was something Soyeon never thought she would ever be doing in her life, much less having any romantic relationship with any girl at all. 

"Soyeon."

Soyeon ran her hands over Yuqi's upper thighs as she kissed along the veins of her neck.

"Soyeon!"

Suddenly, she's being shaken by Miyeon and Shuhua, and Soyeon slowly opens her eyes to realize she was dreaming. Damn. That was a hell of a dream, Soyeon thinks, feeling ashamed.

"My god, do you know what time it is?" Shuhua exclaims.

"Obviously not, she would never sleep this late. Soyeon, it's 11AM." Miyeon says, flashing her phone at her.

Their leader sits up, dazed, running her hands through her hair. "Shit... how did I sleep this late?"

"Weren't you and Yuqi having some sort of rendezvous last night? I heard you all were up late." Shuhua says, a playful smile forming.

Soyeon shoots a glare at Miyeon. 

"You told them?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No..." Soyeon says, defensively. "It's just..." She sighs, wanting to change the subject. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

"They're all in the living room, they told us to come wake you. We can't plan a trip without our leader." Shuhua answers, grinning at Miyeon. 

"A trip? A trip to where?" Soyeon puts a stressed hand on her temple. "Guys, you know the deadline for our next song. I have to finish it soon, I can't get distracted." 

"Come onnn" Miyeon drags her words out. "We all know how late you've been staying at Cube and how hard you've been working. You deserve a day off. Besides, we would only be leaving for tonight, we'll be back tomorrow morning... and maybe you'll get some inspiration while we're there, who knows."

While Miyeon's intimidation skills lacked, her persuasion technique was no match for Soyeon.

"I agree with Miyeon." Shuhua nods, putting an arm around Miyeon's shoulder.

"Maybe." The rapper gives in. "As long as it's only a day."

Both of the girls jump with excitement, and Soyeon stands up to go into the living room.

Honestly, Soyeon isn't really thinking about this surprise trip. She's nervous to look Yuqi in the eye after last night, and especially after the dream she just had. 

She enters the living room to see Minnie and Soojin on the couch, conversing about the hotel expenses and the details of their upcoming trip.

Where's Yuqi?

"Well good morning." Minnie says when she notices the girl walking out of the hallway, still in her pajamas and long black hair frizzy as can be. "Sleep well?"

Soyeon chuckles, if only Minnie knew.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking." Soyeon shoots back at Minnie, returning the same sarcasm she was given. "What's this I hear about a road trip?"

"Oh, so Miyeon told you." Soojin says, pulling up a website on her phone. "We're gonna take the KTX train from Seoul to Busan at 1:30PM, and stay at the Lotte hotel. Just for a night, we'll probably get two rooms, and go to the beach during the day. There's a pool at the hotel too, so pack a swimsuit or two." 

Soojin hands the phone over, and Soyeon starts scrolling through the pictures. 

It looks beautiful, honestly, and somewhere deep inside Jeon Soyeon's beautifully busy mind, even she could admit she needed a break. 

"Oh, and I have some friends in Busan who are gonna let us borrow their car for the day so we can drive around the city a bit." Soojin adds. They weren't allowed to use the company car they usually drive for unnecessary activities like this, so finding another option was essential. 

Soyeon ponders the idea a moment, and she can't help but think about how luxurious it sounds. She probably wouldn't get anything done today anyways, she's had writers block for days. Maybe Miyeon's right, maybe she might be inspired by what she sees there.

"Okay, I'm down." Soyeon says, with sudden confidence.

"You are?" A voice coming from the kitchen questions.

Yuqi. There she was, walking towards Soyeon with a cup of coffee in hand.

"For you. Extra sugar, I know." 

Soyeon is breathless for a moment, not only at the sight of her again after everything that had happened, but just the way the younger woman was thinking of her and making this gesture. 

Soyeon wonders if Yuqi had thought about last night as much as she had. She has to have, right?

She takes the coffee from Yuqi, a soft smile spreading across her face. Things are just as they were, Soyeon can still see all the things she felt last night just by looking in her eyes.

God, she's unreal, the rapper thinks. All Soyeon wanted to do was get her alone, to tell her how she feels without the others around. To tell her how hard she's had to resist putting her lips on her right there in front of everyone. 

"I'm surprised you agreed so fast." Yuqi says, interrupting Soyeon's thoughts. "I thought we were gonna have to strap you down and force you in the car." They both laughed, definitely more than they should've. But they can't help it, everything feels heightened between them now. 

"Well if we wanna be out of here by 1:30 we should all probably start packing and getting ready now." Minnie says, standing up from the couch, heading towards her room.

Soyeon sips her coffee, eyes peering up at Yuqi's. 

They stand there a moment, seemingly just enjoying each other's presence for a few lingering seconds.

Soojin stands up and walks toward Yuqi, "C'mon. I'll help you pack. I know you're... organizationally challenged."

Yuqi's mouth drops open playfully, as Soojin takes her arm and pulls her away to her room.

Soyeon, hearing Yuqi's defensive comments to Soojin from her bedroom, smiles to herself.

***

At exactly 1:20PM (because Soojin would've scolded them if they hadn't made it to the station at least 10 minutes before the train left), the girl's cab drops them off at the station, and they walk under the overhang housing all the trains, passing through security and ticket checks, then making their way to the stations.

"Okay, so according to our ticket, we're riding the KTX 125, at compartment 9B..." Miyeon reads, surveying their surroundings.

"There!" Soojin points to the compartment in the near distance, "There it is. What time is it?"

"1:25PM." Minnie says, irritatedly. "We cut it close." 

The girls all sit down on the bench near the train tracks, waiting for their departure.

Soyeon seemed to think that Yuqi would want to sit close to her, but instead she positions herself the furthest away from Soyeon, on the other side of the bench next to Shuhua.

Soyeon watches through her peripheral vision as Yuqi throws her arms around Shuhua, flirting and joking with her, she felt a tinge of jealousy gnawing at her.

Yuqi flirts with everyone, Soyeon tells herself. And she shouldn't be jealous anyway, it's not like Soyeon and Yuqi were exclusive or something. 

Wanting to take her mind off of it, she asks, "So what are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

"We booked two rooms, one has two double beds and the other room has one..." Soojin trails off, looking to Yuqi on the other side of the bench. "We kind of agreed that you and Yuqi should share the single bed room because of your.. late night rendezvous'."

"It's literally only happened one time and now you all are nicknaming it?" Yuqi snaps, throwing her hands in the air.

Soyeon couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when she was mad.

How had this happened to Soyeon? How had she fallen for the girl in such a short time period? Yuqi was all she thought about now, and just a few days ago, she never thought of her as more than a friend.

Or at least, she had never consciously thought that.

"What are you talking about? We've all caught you two sneaking around at an odd hour of the night at some point." Shuhua shoots back.

This was true. There had been too many times when they had been caught dancing to shitty music in their living room at 2AM or raiding the pantry for food. But those were all playful, friendly 'rendezvous' as they liked to call them. 

Last night was different.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you two had a thing." The youngest of them giggles.

The rest of the girls chuckled in agreement as both Soyeon and Yuqi's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. It was a lighthearted joke, and Shuhua always made these kinds of comments, but this time, it hit a little too close to home.

Trying to brush it off, Yuqi punches Shuhua's shoulder, "Says you! You can never seem to leave Soojin alone, isn't that right Jinnah?"

Everyone shifts their eyes to Soojin as she nods her head, "You're not wrong."

"You love me." Shuhua insists, lying her head on Soojin's shoulder, the older girl rolling her eyes, but still leaning into her touch.

Pretty much just in time, the train arrives, and the girls stand up to board. 

Their leader is first to step in the train and find a seat. She sits in one of the double seats nearest to the doors, and hopes that Yuqi will sit with her. 

She just wants to talk with her again, about anything. Soyeon didn't care the topic, as long as she could spend some more time with the girl she'd fallen for in merely a day. 

Soyeon watches with disappointment as the girl passes by her open seat, avoiding her eye contact, and sits next to Shuhua once again.

What?

What had she done wrong?

The girl had barely said a word to Soyeon since they'd talked that morning.

Maybe Soyeon had been misinterpreting everything from the beginning. Maybe Yuqi isn't feeling this as much as she thought.

She puts a hand to her forehead, silently reprimanding herself for allowing herself to get this deep into their relationship when it had only been a day.

"You okay, babe?" Soojin asks, concerned, taking the open seat next to her. "You look stressed." Soojin puts a hand on the back of Soyeon's head, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine." She mumbles, not looking her friend in the eye. 

Soojin gives her a knowing look as Soyeon lifts her gaze to her. "C'mon. You know you love to tell me about all your problems. I'm here to listen."

Soyeon sighs, she does want to tell Soojin everything thats going on in her head. That, somehow, overnight, she's developed these indescribable feelings for a girl that she's never felt before. How she can't seem to stop thinking about her, how all these new feelings and discoveries about herself are all so terrifying and exciting at the same time.

But she knows she can't.

So she rephrases the whole scenario in the best way she can, without telling her the real truth.

"Have you ever just developed like... really strong feelings for someone in a ridiculously short time?" 

Soojin pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah, actually. Remember the boy I used to date? Hui?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Well, you know I met him while I was in training.  
He won me over in the first five minutes of the first conversation we ever had. He made me feel so... I don't even know how to explain it. It was just a.. sensation that wasn't like anything else I'd ever felt from a first introduction to someone. Is that kinda like what you're talking about?"

It was exactly what Soyeon was talking about, except, you know, with a female. That she'd known for years upon years now.

"Yeah, definitely." She answered, sighing. "And now I feel like this person is going out of their way to ignore me. I just don't know what to do or feel."

"I won't ask who this mystery person is, even though I am very curious." The older woman smiles a bit, "...but just give it some time. No relationship is perfect, Soyeon. Even us girls fight all the time, we all still couldn't live without each other... and who knows, you could be misinterpreting the whole situation. Maybe they're not really ignoring you, or they've just got a lot on their mind or something. Just wait a little bit, give them time to come to you, because it seems like you're the one putting in effort here. Let them do some of the work."

Soojin's words helped to ease the younger woman's mind a bit, maybe she's right. Maybe Yuqi has her reasons for ignoring Soyeon this past day, or maybe, she wasn't ignoring her at all and Soyeon is just overreacting to the whole ordeal.

"Thanks, Jinnie." Soyeon says, grateful to have Soojin as an older sister figure in her life. "I'll let you know who the mystery person is eventually." 

"I'll look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, i was gonna upload this yesterday but i wanted to make some revisions and stuff first ! as always if u have anything to critique or just thoughts in general i would love to see your comments <3 also i just realized that i have no idea how to put text in italics on here pls


	3. Busan

The girls arrive at their hotel in Busan at around 4:30PM, everyone making their way to the lobby, besides Miyeon, who was parking the car they'd obtained from Soojin's friends earlier in the day.

Soyeon looked around at the surroundings. The lobby had a golden themed interior, beautifully polished marble floors, reflective golden ceilings. The room was dimly lit, with LED lights lining the edges of the room. 

How could they ever afford to stay in a place like this? Soyeon had only seen hotels this luxurious in movies, even throughout her career as an idol.

"How are we affording this, Jinnie?" She thinks aloud.

"I pulled a few strings, I have family who work for the company that owns this hotel." She boasts playfully,   
"...plus we haven't taken a vacation in forever, Cube owes us for slaving away at the studio for days anyways." 

Soyeon nods in agreement, "Damn right." 

They reach the front desk, Minnie being the one to chat with the clerk, filling out forms and getting their keys. She turns around, handing Soyeon the key to room 216. 

"For you and Yuqi, since your noisy asses will be rooming separately." She jokes.

Soyeon chuckles and looks to Yuqi, who is also laughing, but avoiding her eye contact. 

Soyeon still doesn't understand why Yuqi seems to be pretending like she doesn't exist, she hopes she'll get to talk to her in their room alone when they unpack their bags. 

They wait for Miyeon to catch up with them at the front desk, then the overly excited group of girls head to the elevator, and make their way up to floor two. They arrive at their floor and quickly are able to find their two rooms, 216 and 217.

"Okay guys.." Minnie says, swiping her card against the electronic lock on their door. "Lets make this quick, we don't have all day and I wanna hit the shops."

Soyeon does the same, and pushes on the handle to open her and Yuqi's door.

Yuqi looks uneasy standing behind Soyeon, suddenly blurting out, "Jinnah, can you help me unpack? I think we overpacked my stuff and.. y-you know I'm not good with this sort of thing."

Soojin looks confused, and shifts her eyes to Soyeon, who seems to be sharing the same expression. 

"It's two days worth of clothes, Yuqi. How hard could it be to unpack them?" She questions, while Miyeon, Minnie, and Shuhua mutter amongst themselves as they walk into their room.

"Please?" The younger girl pleads.

Soojin watches as Soyeon makes her way into their room. She looks pissed, Soojin thinks.

"...fine." The older girl gives in. She sets her own bag of clothes near the door of her room, and walks into the girl's shared room.

Soyeon starts pulling clothes out of her bags, silently, placing her clothes in her drawers with maybe just a little too much force. Soojin picks up on the tension in the room, she doesn't say anything, but theories are running through her head.

The oldest grabs Yuqi's bag, peering at the contents inside while Yuqi takes a seat on the bed. 

"...like, do you want me to just do this all for you or what?" 

"That would be nice!" The younger girl exclaims, "You know what, I'll go back down to the lobby and grab toiletries for us while you do that. Thanks!"   
She exclaims, hugging Soojin from behind, then quickly exiting the room.

When the door shuts, there's a moment of silence between the two remaining girls, before Soojin, looking up from folding Yuqi's clothes, questions, "What's up with her today?"

Soyeon shuts the door of the dresser she unloaded her clothes into, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly, I'm asking myself the same question." The younger sighs.

As Soojin folds one of Yuqi's shirts, she thinks about the scenario for a moment, and wonders if there's a deeper meaning to this situation, given what Soyeon had ranted to her about earlier.

"Are you guys like, in a fight or something?" 

Soyeon looks a bit startled, she didn't think that Soojin would put the pieces together; that the cause of Yuqi's change in behavior was most likely Soyeon's doing. 

Of course she did, Soojin seems to know everything, whether you want her to or not. 

But this was the one thing that Soyeon really couldn't have her know about.

"No." She lies. "Unless I've upset her and I don't   
know it?" 

"Hm." Soojin hums, skeptically. "She's been acting strange all day. She's usually loud as hell, as we all know, and she's been quiet." She throws her hands up in the air, "and really, why am I folding her clothes for her right now?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that too." She replies, looking to her feet. She had really hoped that she'd be able to sit and talk with Yuqi here in their room for a even just a moment about... everything. 

"I'm finished putting my stuff away, so I'm gonna go hang out in the other room while we wait for Yuqi to come back with toiletries. Meet us in there when you're done unpacking for her?" Soyeon words morph to a lighthearted laugh at the ridiculous situation.

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes" She smiles.

Soyeon leaves the room, leaving Soojin and her thoughts to herself.

And thoughts were definitely running through her head.

***

After a few hours of shopping and visiting the different tourist places that Busan had to offer, at around 7pm, they decide to drive back to the hotel and visit the beach before the sun goes down. 

Yuqi had still not given Soyeon any indication that   
she was reciprocating what the older girl was feeling.  
When they get to the stairs leading down to the beach, they take off their shoes and remove their cover ups. 

As Soyeon pulls off her shirt to reveal her bathing suit underneath, she looks through the corner of her eye and catches Yuqi eyeing her. Not necessarily even at her body, but her gaze resting on her face. 

When she returns the other's gaze, the younger immediately looks to her feet.

The girls start to walk toward the beach, but Soyeon, feeling tired of not knowing the answers to all her questions, gently pulls on Yuqi's shoulder.

"Yuqi?"

She turns around, shifting her eyes to see the sunlight reflecting wonderfully off of Soyeon's skin, the younger having to remind herself to not get distracted by the girl who was literally glowing in front of her.

She crosses her arms, looking more vulnerable than ever.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"About what?"

Yuqi knew damn well what Soyeon wanted to talk about.

"Are you guys coming?" Shuhua shouts from the end of the pathway to the water.

"Just give us a sec, we'll be there in a minute!" Soyeon yells, looking back at Yuqi.

"I think you know what I want to talk about..." She trails off.

"No, I don't."

"Yuqi, come on. You and I both know what happened last night. Are we just not gonna talk about it? You've been ignoring me all day." 

Yuqi exhales, "Soyeon, I don't know what you want me to say right now." The younger girl thinks a moment, then impulsively says, "To be honest, Soyeon, I had a lot to drink last night. Whatever happened... if something happened, I really don't remember." 

The words hit Soyeon like a ton of bricks, and she stands there, feeling like her heart has just been ripped from her chest. She knows she shouldn't have let herself fall so deep for the girl after only a day, but she couldn't help it. And she sure as hell didn't know it would end up hurting her this much.

"Y-You don't remember... any of it?" She says, voice thick with affliction.

There's a pause for a moment, tension surrounding them.

"Nothing." She affirms.

They both just stand there, looking at one another for a few seconds. The painful look in Soyeon's eyes hurts the other like nothing else ever has.

"I'm just gonna go back to the hotel room, I think." Soyeon mutters, turning around. The tone in the older's voice makes Yuqi want to go against everything her mind is telling her and just give in to what she feels.

"No, Soyeon please-" Yuqi starts, grabbing Soyeon's forearm.

"It's okay." The older pulls her arm away, "I just need time to myself for a bit, okay?"

Yuqi stares silently at Soyeon's back as she walks away, and honestly, she feels like shit. Not only did she jeopardize whatever relationship they could've had, but maybe even their friendship as well.

She never had anything to drink that night, she remembered everything.

But she felt like what she did was right, even though it physically caused her pain to do it. But she thinks it would be even more painful to pursue a relationship that could never amount to anything.

When she returned to her friends at the beach, of course everyone was asking where Soyeon had gone.

"She told me to tell you guys she wasn't feeling good." She lies on the spot.

They all nod, and briefly discuss how their leader overworks herself to no end. 

But Yuqi had already tuned them out the moment she sat down. Her mind could only replay the conversation she just had over and over again.

She remembers how Soyeon's face looked, the sunset making her look golden, and pangs of guilt and want flood her body.

But she knows deep down that what she did was best for both of them.

***

Around 9pm, back in her hotel room, Soyeon stood on the balcony, changed from her bathing suit to a T-shirt and shorts, hands spread across the railing, staring at the stars above her.

She wanted so badly to just shut out the feeling of pain and rejection, to forget the idea of love between her and Yuqi, but it seemed near impossible.

All she could do was isolate herself with her thoughts, and that's what she did—until the girls returned from the beach, and Yuqi returned to their room.

Soyeon heard giggling from outside her room, followed by a beeping noise coming from the door. She knew Yuqi was back, but she remained in her spot on the balcony.

Yuqi opened the door, and immediately noticed Soyeon on the deck. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about their encounter, and had no idea how they were gonna be able to sleep in the same bed tonight with everything up in the air like this.

She sets her beach bag down, and decides that she's gonna have to talk to her. Yuqi can't stand the way things feel between them right now.

She walks through the open balcony door, feeling the cool air on her bare skin, still in her swimsuit, and stands beside Soyeon. 

It's silent for more than a few moments, but it's not awkward. They both seem to know what the other is thinking.

"...I'm sorry." Yuqi finally breaks the silence.  
Soyeon turns her head to look at the girl beside her. "For?"

She takes a few seconds before she responds, knowing the effect of the words that are about to come out of her mouth. She wanted to hide what her heart was telling her, but she decided that their relationship would never be the same either way. 

So why not tell her the truth.

"I lied earlier. About, you know, not remembering any of it." Soyeon lets her mouth fall open a bit, "I remember it all. I wasn't drinking."

Soyeon shifts her body to face Yuqi, now looking her in the eyes.

"Why would you lie?" 

"Because, Soyeon..." Yuqi starts, turning back to face the ocean before them, "How many idols do you see in the industry that are dating? It's scarce. And on top of that, none of them are... like you and I." She says, dropping her voice lower with the last few words. "Didn't you ever think about that?"

Soyeon becomes irritated at the obvious question, "Of course I've thought about that, Yuqi. I'm not that oblivious. I've seen the backlash that even straight couples get." 

"Then why don't you get my point? I know you feel something with me, and trust me, trust me, I feel it too." She trails off for a moment, "I've had feelings for you for a long time now... I've never acted on them because I didn't wanna ruin everything... and also because I knew this could never work out." She gets choked up on her words.

Soyeon feels guilty for a moment, having never realized that Yuqi felt like this towards her, how much time she'd spent being ignorant to the girl's feelings, time wasted.

"And last night, when I told you about me... everything just felt right. I let things go too far, and we almost..." She cuts herself off, not wanting to say the words.

Soyeon takes her hands off the railing, and places a hand on Yuqi's bicep, the younger turning to look her in the eyes, chills travelling up her spine.  
"Soyeon..." 

With sudden drive, Soyeon moves her hand to caress Yuqi's cheek, moving closer to the girl.

"I love you." Soyeon whispers, lips centimeters from Yuqi's, the younger's breath hitching at the sudden change of direction. "I don't wanna waste another second not being with you. I know the repercussions. I don't care."

The air around Yuqi becomes suffocating, her heartbeat accelerating. 

She knows she shouldn't give in, but her adrenaline was high and she had wanted this for so long, she couldn't resist. She could smell the intoxicating fragrance irradiating off of Soyeon's skin, and this only fueled her fire.

Yuqi leaned in, her lips pressed against Soyeon's in a feat of ecstasy. 

The kiss felt urgent and needy, filled with want and desire. Over and over again, both of them realizing they never wanted this to end. Soyeon was running her hands up Yuqi's uncovered back, the skin underneath her fingers making her hands tremble. The older girl had an insatiable want for more, slipping her tongue in the girl's mouth. 

Neither girl had ever experienced this kind of want and desire in their lives.

Yuqi knew she had made the wrong choice, but she would worry about that later.

It was as if they shut out the world, and nothing existed except them on a balcony in Busan for just a few short moments. 

In the room of the other four girls, they all start to get ready for bed, brushing their teeth, showering, taking off their makeup.

While everyone else settles, Soojin decides to step out on the balcony just to take a breather, unwinding from the long day they had.

What she didn't expect is that the most breathtaking thing she saw from the balcony wouldn't be the ocean.

As she stepped out onto the deck, it took her a moment before she looked to her side, her eyes wide at two of her best friends swallowing one another some feet away from her.

She's startled at the suddenness of the situation, but she can't say that it came as that much of a surprise to her.

She knew for sure who the mysterious person Soyeon was ranting to her about earlier was now.

Soojin swears to herself at the idiocy of the two girls on the balcony beside her, do they realize what could happen if someone were to see them? Or if a news reporter were to catch a picture of them?

She finds herself growing angry, as the girls are not only putting themselves at risk, but the whole group as well.

She sees Shuhua making her way to the balcony, and Soojin quickly makes her way back inside.

Soojin knows that of all people, Shuhua did not need to know about this. 

"Hey, what are you doing? I was just about to come out there with you." Shuhua pouts as Soojin scrambles back inside. 

"I just saw some photographers outside, and I don't feel like having a bunch of flashing cameras in my face at the moment." She spurs off the top of her head, hoping the younger girl wouldn't push to go out on the deck.

"You know I don't care about them taking pictures of me barefaced." Shuhua smiles, playfully, "But I am tired... you're sleeping with me tonight, right?" 

"Of course." She says, taking her arm and leading her to the bed, quietly exhaling to herself in relief.

The four girls sleep peacefully that night. Well, with the exception of Soojin. She wouldn't be doing any sleeping that night, her mind too busy thinking of what she witnessed on the balcony, and how it would affect them as a group.

Of course, Yuqi and Soyeon weren't doing much sleeping either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i'm a little nervous about posting this because i'm not super confident in the way i wrote it but i hope you all enjoyed <3 i haven't had a lot of time to write recently because of school and work but i'm gonna try to get some new chapters posted soon !!


	4. The Morning After (Part 2)

It was around 8:30AM when Soyeon heard the deathly beeping sounds coming from her phone, letting her know it's time to get up, to get her shit together and return to her reality at home, still struggling to come up with meaningful and valid lyrics for the group's next single.

But the warmth of her other half surrounding her, Yuqi's arms and legs thrown across Soyeon, her torso pressing against the older woman's back. 

Soyeon would do anything to stay in this moment for the rest of her days.

As the blaring noise coming from beside her started to become unbearably annoying, Soyeon could hear Yuqi take a deep breath next to her ear, slowly fluttering her eyes open as the older reached to turn  
her alarm off.

Soyeon shifted her head to look at her, and they both chuckled lightly at the predicament.

"Sleep okay?" Yuqi questions, sleepiness evident in her voice.

"As well as I could with you having me in a death grip all night." 

Yuqi sits up and pushes Soyeon playfully, "You loved it." 

"Maybe a little bit."

Soyeon turns away from Yuqi to pick up her phone from the nightstand, and checks the time.

"It's 8:35, you think the girls are up yet? We should probably go check. Check out's at 9:15."

Yuqi lets out a groan and flops back on the bed.

"I wish we could just stay here forever." 

Soyeon had already thought about how things would work when they returned to their idol lives back in Seoul, but Yuqi bringing up the harsh reality they were ignoring made her feel even worse.

In an attempt to suppress both of their thoughts about the matter, the older woman placed her hands on either side of Yuqi's face and planted a short kiss on her right cheek.

"Lets not think about that right now, okay?" She murmured, still hovering over her.

They linger there for a few seconds, appreciating the rareness of the moment, until Yuqi moves her head forward, trying to catch the other's lips with her own, but her attempt failed as the older woman placed a finger on her lip.

"Lets at least brush our teeth first."

\---

In the room opposite of Soyeon and Yuqi's, the girls chat amongst themselves about various things whilst packing their belongings. 

Soojin wants to be a part of the conversation, she really does, but she can't get her mind off what she witnessed. It kept her tossing and turning for the entirety of the night, unable to put her mind at ease.  
She's happy for her friends, of course, she'd always support them. 

But at what cost does their relationship come?

Soojin had been in a public relationship before with another idol, and everything was great out of the public eye, but the hate she received from it almost made it all not worth it. It was part of the reason they broke up.

Soojin can't even imagine the heat her friends would feel if the press were to find out two _female_ idols were in a relationship.

Before she can continue her worried thoughts, Shuhua intervenes, "Jinnie? You okay?" She sits beside the older girl on the bed,

"Yeah, I'm good." She says casually, "Why do you ask?" 

"You've been so quiet this morning, quieter than usual." 

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

The younger girl frowns at her, and uses a finger to tilt the older's head in her direction, looking her in the eyes.

"We tell each other everything, Jinnah. This time should be no different. What's going on?"

The older girl debated with herself a moment, and peered over Shuhua's shoulder to make sure Miyeon and Minnie were still getting ready in the bathroom before she continued.

"Well, it's hard to explain, and it's really not my place to say it out of respect for this person, if that makes any sense." She says, and takes Shuhua's hands in hers. "But I will ask you this..."

"Anything." The younger affirms.

The older thinks for a few seconds, trying to word what she was about to ask in the best way possible.

"If you knew a secret that someone was trying to hide from you, like, a _big secret_ and they didn't know that you knew, would you tell them that you know?"

Shuhua curls her lip to a smirk, wondering if Soojin was talking about one of the girls.

"That's a hard question, not knowing the context." She smiles. "But I mean, if it's a _big secret_ , then maybe it's best you don't tell them you know. Obviously, if they were hiding it from you in the first place, then they felt uncomfortable with you knowing about it. You should let them come to you when they're ready to tell you."

__

__

"I guess that's true." She says, standing up from the bed. "Thanks for listening, Shu. I'm sure you'll understand the context of what I'm asking you soon.

__

"I hope so, I'm still kinda mad at you for not explaining." She pouts.

__

__"Oh, get over yourself. I'm 90% sure you'll know within the next couple of days"_ _

__

__

__

__"Always so mysterious, Jinnah"_ _

____

__

____

__Before Soojin can shoot a glare at Shuhua, there's a knock at the door._ _

____

__

____

__Soojin's heart stops, anxious to see her two friends after the last time she saw them. Lying wasn't Soojin's thing, and it was gonna be hard to pretend like she didn't know anything, but it's what's best for everyone, she thinks._ _

____

__

____

__Shuhua goes to open the door, and Soyeon peers her head in the door._ _

____

__

____

__"Are you guys ready to go? We gotta be out of here in five."_ _

____

__

____

__Minnie and Miyeon emerge from the bathroom looking camera ready, as they'd probably get some paparazzi on their way back._ _

____

__

____

__"Yeah, I think we're ready" Minnie says, and everyone heads to grab their bags._ _

____

__

____

__"Alright, lets go."_ _

____

__

____

__\---_ _

____

__

____

__When they arrive back at the dorm, it's dark outside, probably around 9pm, as they'd made more than a few stops on the way back than planned. They knew they wouldn't get vacation time like this again for a long time, so they decided to make the most of it._ _

____

__

____

__Miyeon flipped through the keys on her key ring until she found the corresponding key to their dorm, a group of loud, laughing, and, to be honest, tipsy girls behind her. They had stopped at a bar earlier and ordered a few quick drinks, Miyeon abstaining, because she felt the need to parent the girls if something were to happen._ _

____

__

____

__She finds the key and inserts it in the lock, pushing open the door and turning on the lights as they all flood inside. They all gravitate towards the couch, tired from the day's activities._ _

____

__

____

__Soyeon lets herself fall back on the couch, and Yuqi quickly positions herself in the older's lap. The girls all giggled watching this happen._ _

____

__

____

__"How much did you all have to drink? You're both acting so different already." Minnie jokes._ _

____

__

____

__"C'mon, we can't all be heavyweights like you." Soyeon says, unconsciously running her fingers over Yuqi's forearm. Yuqi chuckles at Soyeon in a drunken manner, the older's fingers sending chills up her spine._ _

____

__

____

__Soojin is staring at the two girls, anxiety evident in her expression, and Shuhua notices. The youngest girl's head is spinning, but she still manages to put the pieces together based off the information Soojin confided in her earlier in the day._ _

____

__

____

___Were her friends... _more than friends?_ She dared to ask herself. The same anxiety ridden face Soojin shows towards the two girls now was the same expression she had shown Shuhua when she was asking about some big secret._ _ _

____

__

____

___Shuhua felt a sense of pride in figuring out what her friend was hiding from her, but then again, what if it was nothing? She might've just been assuming just a little too much... but it all added up, given how obviously close the two girls are._ _ _

____

__

____

___Her thoughts all begin to jumble in her head, and she realizes she's been zoned out the past five minutes when Minnie taps her shoulder._ _ _

____

__

____

___"You good?" She says, laughing. "You're never the quiet one."_ _ _

____

__

____

___"Yeah." She nods, running her fingers through her scalp. "Can... can we all go to bed now? We've been out all day, you all must be tired too."_ _ _

____

__

____

___It was obvious to all the girls that Shuhua just didn't want to be the only one going to sleep, but they decided to all go to bed anyways because the youngest was right, they were tired._ _ _

____

__

____

___They all get up grudgingly, and make their way to their rooms, but Soojin reaches for Soyeon's wrist before she can walk the hallway to her room._ _ _

____

__

____

___"Hey, can we stay back and talk a sec?"_ _ _

____

__

____

___"Um, sure..." Soyeon says, nervously. "About what?"_ _ _

____

__

____

___Soojin felt guilty about it, but she wanted to take advantage of the younger's drunken state to maybe get some answers out of her about the situation between her and Yuqi._ _ _

____

__

____

___"About..." Soojin turns her head to make sure all of the girls had made it to their separate rooms. "You and Yuqi."_ _ _

____

__

____

___Soojin watches as the younger girl's face morphs to a bright shade of red, suddenly messing with her nails out of nervous habit._ _ _

____

__

____

___"Wh- what do you mean me and Yuqi?"_ _ _

____

__

____

___"You know exactly what I mean." Soojin finally says, confident she's doing the right thing. "And I'm not gonna make this conversation long, because I'm not even sure if you'll remember most of it in the morning, but I just want you to be careful. I love you both more than anything. So please, just be careful."_ _ _

____

__

____

___Soyeon just stands there, mouth parted open, unsure of what to say. Her head feels like it's moving in all directions, and she starts to feel like the world is spinning until she feels Soojin's arms wrap around her, warm and comforting._ _ _

____

__

____

___"Like I said, I love you, and I'm saying this because I want the best for you. Goodnight, Soyeon"_ _ _

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i am still super new to writing and ao3 so i am unfortunately just now figuring out how to italicize stuff so dlamjcms but i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! as always leave criticism or thoughts in the comments if u would like pls <3


	5. Lucas

"Good morning, beautiful." 

Soyeon hears the husky voice of her lover through the pounding in her ears, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yuqi?" Soyeon questions, peering towards where Yuqi was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"The one and only." She laughs softly.

"What are you doing up this early? Were you watching me sleep?" The older surveys her surroundings. "Where's Miyeon?"

"I'm always up this early, kind of, and in the kitchen making breakfast with Soojin." The younger counts on her fingers as she answers all three questions at once.

"Oh..." Soyeon can barely process what the girl in front of her is saying before thoughts and faint memories from last night come flooding back. Her already throbbing head worsens as she starts to panic, remembering vaguely what Soojin said to her before she went to sleep.

"Soyeon? Are you okay?" 

"Yuqi..." she pauses, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I think Soojin knows about us." 

The younger lets her mouth fall open.

"What? How could she know? We've been discreet. Why do you think she knows?"

"I remember last night she was asking me all kinds of questions about me and you... and then she told me to be careful. That's all I can remember."

Yuqi sits there for a moment, staring at the wall, unsure of how to respond. This was her worst nightmare.

"Yuqi, please say something. I don't know what to do."

"Well... there's nothing _to_ do. If she knows, she knows. I have no idea how she could've found out. My guess is... maybe we slipped up last night and said something we shouldn't have?"

"Or _did_ something... oh god." Soyeon sighs, putting her palm to her forehead. She looks to the younger girl, who's moving to sit closer to her, "I don't think we have anything to worry about though, woogs. You know Soojin's the best secret keeper out of all of us. We all go to her to vent and she keeps her lips sealed. I can't imagine our scenario being any different."

"I know..." the younger breathes, "It just worries me. I know we haven't really talked like... at all... about any of this... _us_ , I mean. But... I really don't want to waste what we have—and I don't wanna ruin it from the start by letting it get out. God, our lives as idols would be over if this ever-"

"Yuqi, everything's gonna be okay." Soyeon hugs the other in attempts to calm her growing nerves. "Lets not talk about the worst case scenarios, okay? No one is gonna know except you and I."

Yuqi shoots her a glare, "You, me, and Soojin you mean." 

They both giggle a bit, and there's a feat of silence before Soyeon speaks up, "and, just so you know... I really don't want to waste what we have either." She closed-mouth smiles at Yuqi, the younger's eyes glittering. "I've never felt like this with anyone before."

Soyeon's face turns crimson at her own confession, and Yuqi smiles from ear to ear.

"Me too." She says, softly. 

The younger brings her lips towards Soyeon's ear, and whispers, "And just so _you_ know, I would kiss you right now if your room door wasn't wide open."

The older leans back, face inches from the other's, the tension rising.

"Then close it."

Yuqi smiles, and darts up from her position on the bed embarrassingly fast towards the door, shutting and locking it. 

As she makes her way back to the bed, there's a shout from the kitchen.

"Breakfast!"

\---

After they eat, the two girls find themselves alone in the living room, the others having gone back to their rooms to rest up. 

They had been sitting on opposite ends of the couch in silence for a bit, legs tangled, simply enjoying the other's presence on a rare day that Soyeon wasn't busy doing something for the group.

Breaking the silence, the younger speaks up, "Hey, um, you know my friend Lucas? He's from WayV, really tall, dark eyes..." 

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He texted me yesterday and said he's having a get together later tonight with some friends, and he asked if I wanted to come. He told me I could bring the girls with me if I wanted to... but..."

"But...?"

"I was thinking we should go together... just you and me."

Soyeon scoffs, "Me? Partying tonight? I still have an entire song to produce from start to finish, and I've already wasted a whole day yesterday with _you distracting me_."

"If anything, I think I gave you inspiration." She jokes, placing a hand on the older's calf. "But really, at least consider it? When was the last time you went to a party? You need to relax from time to time, y'know?"

"I _relaxed_ all day yesterday on our little trip, remember?"

"I would barely call that relaxing. I'm pretty sure I stressed you out the entire day." The younger says, giggling.

"Unfortunately, that's true." 

"Then why don't we go together tonight? It'll be fun, and I'm sure the guys of WayV will be there, I know you've said you wanted to meet them."

"...I guess I'll go." She finally caves. "But what about the girls? They're gonna wonder why you're only taking me."

"I'll just tell them I could only take one person, and I chose you because you never do anything fun ever."

"That's not even true." She glares at Yuqi. "But that'll work."

"Yay! I'm so excited. We have to figure out what we're wearing and stuff soon, he said it starts at 7. Should we dress casually or wear bar dresses or something? Maybe a bit of both..."

Soyeon zones out of Yuqi's rambling, and can't help but just stare at her. 

She's so effortlessly perfect in every way. Beautiful, social, an amazingly irresistible personality. She was everything Soyeon wanted to be herself.

And she'd fallen in love with her in a span of two days.

Or maybe, she'd always been in love with Yuqi.

She would never know.

\---

"You ready?" Yuqi questions, poking her head through the door to Soyeon's shared room.

Yuqi was always a stickler for arriving places exactly on time, now to Soyeon's dismay as it was 6:30pm and she had absolutely no idea what to wear.

"Yuqi! Good, you're here—help me please?" 

Yuqi scans over the latter, who is dressed in blue plaid pajama pants and an oversized black sweatshirt—the same outfit she'd been wearing all day.

"Soyeon!" Yuqi scolds, "You haven't even gotten dressed yet?! We need to leave in 5 minutes!"

"No! I literally have no clue what to wear to this thing or how formal it is. You know I never go to parties, just help?"

"Fine." The younger groans, fully opening the door. "You're lucky I love you."

_I love you_. The simple three words ring continuously through her head.

Yuqi walks through the door and fully showcases her look, and Soyeon's heart skips a beat. The younger was wearing dark wash ripped jean shorts and just a simple gray tank top that accentuated her figure perfectly. Her hair was down, parted to the side and straightened. The older couldn't tear her eyes away, even as Yuqi dug through the piles of clothes on her bedroom floor. 

"Y'know, maybe you could find an outfit to wear quicker if you actually put shit in your dresser after it's washed."

Soyeon lets her mouth fall open at the sudden remark, "Angry today, are we?"

The younger stands up, and hands the other a pair of dark jean shorts and a black graphic tee, "Put this on, hurry. We're gonna be late."

Soyeon takes the clothes, and they both stare at each other for a moment.

"You gonna turn?"

" _Seriously_?" Yuqi rolls her eyes and turns around, crossing her arms.

Behind her, Soyeon strips her clothes off down to her undergarments, a sly smile on her face.

She stands there for a moment, and can't help but think about how much she's dreading this party.

She wants to go to make Yuqi happy, and for that reason _only_. She couldn't care less about anybody from WayV when Yuqi was occupying her mind every minute of every day.

Soyeon was never really one for social events anyway, even the members could tell you how it took months during their time as trainees for the rapper to get comfortable with them.

She admits to herself that she'd really rather be doing _anything_ else with Yuqi. Soyeon didn't care what. They were home alone after all, the girls out shopping somewhere.

This is what prompts her to tap Yuqi's shoulder.

The younger turns around, and doesn't say anything. She lets her eyes roam around the foreign territory that was _Soyeon_. 

Tension was thick in the air, the silence in the room becoming overwhelming as both girls recognize the shift in energy in the atmosphere.

The younger snakes her hand over the other's exposed back, pulling her as close as she could. 

"You really don't wanna go, do you..."

"Maybe. There are just other things I'd rather do." She whispers, face centimeters from the other's.

Yuqi is frustrated. Frustrated because she couldn't resist the girl in front of her who was making her feel and want things that she shouldn't. And she was gonna make them late to the damn party.

After a few seconds of just being close to each other, Yuqi takes her other hand up to the older's face, sliding four fingers into the nape of her neck, letting her thumb rest in front of her ear.

And she closes the gap between them.

For just a few moments, their kiss was soft, similar to their first kiss. Slow paced and chaste, opposite of the tension they could feel pulsing through them.

But it's clear that both of them want more.

Yuqi finally slips her tongue in the older's mouth, feeling an unsatisfiable want for more. The older lets out a soft moan in reaction and feels the younger smile into the kiss.

After a few minutes, both of them barely taking the time to breathe, Soyeon pulls away with a sharp exhale, their foreheads still touching. 

They remain there for a moment, breathing heavily and smiling nervously. Neither girl knew where this was going, or _if_ this was going anywhere. The combination of anxiousness and euphoria made Soyeon's head spin in circles at the possibilities.

How had she gotten here? Her head was clouded with Yuqi and only Yuqi, and just weeks ago she didn't think of her as more than a friend. She couldn't imagine how she ever lived her life not being in love with this girl, not waking up and hearing her beautifully mellow laugh or her eyes that told you she was smiling without even seeing her lips.

" _umm..._ " Yuqi hums, interrupting the older's thoughts. "Do you want to...?" 

A small smile grows on Soyeon's face, still feeling the warmth of Yuqi's hand on her left cheek. 

"We'll be late to the party." The older chuckles.

"Lets be honest, you never wanted to go in the first pla—"

Yuqi and Soyeon quickly pull away from each other as they hear the front door creak open and the sounds of footsteps.

"We're back!" They hear Minnie shout from the entrance.

Soyeon scrambles to pick her clothes up off the floor and quickly slip them back on, while Yuqi giggles in amusement. Soyeon mouths a silent fuck you in return. 

As soon as Soyeon is fully clothed, Yuqi opens their room door to see the four girls carrying multiple bags of clothes, each of them with a different brand name on them.

"Holy shit you all bought so much, I wanna see everything!" Yuqi exclaims excitedly, mood completely changed from a mere few minutes ago.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have spent as much as we did but... here we are." Shuhua says, scoffing. "I thought you and Soyeonie were going to a party? Where even is she?"

"Oh, we still are. You know how long that girl takes to get ready. We were supposed to leave like, what, 20 minutes ago?" She spurts off the top of her head.

Almost as if on cue, Soyeon emerges from her room, seemingly a little disheveled. Yuqi noticed the tinted lip gloss the older had on was slightly smudged, and silently curses her for being so careless. She could only pray the others wouldn't think anything of it.

Of course, it caught Soojin's eye immediately. But she wasn't going to mention it.

"Speak of the devil." Minnie says, setting her bags down. "Now get out of here. I don't want you to have missed our shopping trip only to not go to this party."

"Fair enough." Says the rapper as her and Yuqi quickly make their way to the door. "Bye, love you all." 

As she blows air kisses to the girls, Soojin quickly pulls her aside right outside the door.

"Real quick, I just wanted to let you know..." she says, taking a fingernail to scrape off Soyeon's smudged lip gloss. 

"Your shirt's on backwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii omg im soo sorry for not uploading in a while !! ive been crazy busy with work and school but i hope u all liked this chapter and pls pls pls leave me feedback in the comments ! it gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing , ill try to start uploading more regularly but i cant make any promises !


End file.
